


【Legend/Reg x Ron】铁壁与蔷薇

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 剧情篡改。时间线混乱。





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】铁壁与蔷薇

【Legend/Reg x Ron】铁壁与蔷薇

 

从一开始的时候，我就知道自己疯了。

我的妈妈通常会教给我很多事，比如吃饭的时候不要一直让勺子碰到盘子，比如回家之前要把跟踪的人带入歧途，比如这个世界上最亲密的关系其实是血缘。  
我有一个双胞胎兄弟，他和我长得一模一样。  
我每一次看到他的时候都像是在照镜子，我每一次照镜子都让我觉得自己看到了他，我的罗恩，他就像是根长进我心底的尖刺，能把我最深刻的黑暗面都从那里逼迫出来。  
但是罗恩是一个神经病。神经病做的一切都是对的。我在不是自己床的地方醒过来，双手被绑在床头，后脑隐隐作痛，重击感还让我头晕目眩，再加上喝多了酒的后遗症，这一切都让我无法思考，但我心里比什么时候都更清楚。  
我的神经病兄弟在我们争吵之后的第二天绑架了我，就因为我把酒瓶砸在了他的耳朵旁边，但是拜托，我脸上还留着他带给我的淤青呢，鼻子里的血刚刚止住。我在床上挣扎了一会儿，那块布条还挺牢固，在床头摩擦了半天都没有要松开的迹象，这让我感到气馁，尤其是还听见了有人走上楼梯的脚步声。  
罗恩推开房门，那张和我一模一样的脸装模作样的努力板着，看起来严肃又凶狠，能唬住大多数人，他指着自己额头上被玻璃划过的伤口，扬言说要修理一下我，忍住笑简直要用掉我仅存的力气了，嘴角不停抽搐一定让我看起来非常滑稽。  
「你他妈的笑什么呢？」他问。一边提着个酒瓶爬上床，骑到我腰上，我猜测他还没想好如何教训我，但是一直摩擦在我下身的地方却让我喝多了酒的脑子变得越发不清醒起来，我不得不敛起笑容，这个变故让我无所适从，甚至难堪，只有老二不听从指挥的越来越硬。  
罗恩似乎没有注意到这些，他拿着酒瓶不停在我头上比划，不知道是不是在打算把它打碎在那里，让我也尝尝破相的滋味。但是谁他妈的还有精力去注意那些，我绷紧身体，不停的告诉自己冷静，他变本加厉，在我身上蹭来蹭去，他的屁股软的要命，脖子也白的耀眼，我移不开眼睛，薄弱的意志力即将离我而去，而可悲的本能统治了我，我的身体第一次对我的大脑发出指令，我前所未有的需要我的兄弟。我需要罗恩。  
「拜托，罗恩，」真正开口的时候我才发现自己的声音沙哑，我意有所指的抬了下腰，「你不会想用这玩意儿要我的命吧？」  
我该怎么才能得到他。  
「怎么？雷吉，你他妈怕了吗？」他扬了下下巴，看起来透着点小得意，这让我食指大动。  
「我怕死了，罗恩，过来。」我直视着他，不再掩饰眼底露骨的渴望，他嗤笑了一声，然后又愣住了，他双手抓着我的衣领，表情迷惑不解。  
「啊，雷吉，你他妈的拿什么顶着我呢？」  
「你说呢？」我忍不住笑了起来，「拜托，罗恩，靠过来吧。」  
他眨着眼睛，眼镜从鼻梁上滑下来，他心里一定在挣扎，我太了解他了，表情看起来就是那个样子，然后他倾身靠向了我，我感觉到他的呼吸吹在我的脸上，痒痒的，带着点雪茄的味道，这让我无法思考，也不打算再犹豫，我抬起头，用力吻住了他的嘴。  
他吓了一跳，反射性的向后闪躲了一下，我舔了下他的嘴唇，这让他全身发抖，眼睛里全是迷茫，我的罗恩，他什么都不懂，我得教会他这个。他犹豫了几秒，复又重新靠过来，把头贴在我的耳边厮磨，我转头轻轻吻着她，诱哄他张开嘴，吸吮着他的舌尖，让他从鼻腔里发出甜美的喘息声。  
「罗恩，衣服脱掉。」我贴在他的耳边轻声说。  
他颤抖了一下，忽然又像是有了脾气，从鼻子里重重哼了一声，然后开口，「我他妈就算是个操蛋的同性恋也是个攻，雷吉，你他妈的不要来命令我。」  
我不得不重新忍起笑容，「好的好的，那请你把衣服脱了，罗尼。」  
他呆呆的看着我，像是在思考这件事的正确性，但是没多久，他就乖乖的伸手去解自己的扣子，他的衣服总是穿的那么整齐，西装三件套，衬衣纽扣扣到最上面一颗，领带扎的规规矩矩，头发梳的一丝不苟，那让他显得肩膀很宽，腿又长，是个天生的衣架子。他慢吞吞的脱光衣服，赤身裸体的又骑回了我的腰上，尽力板着脸一定让他用掉了不少集中力，我注意到他的耳尖都开始发红了。  
「接下来呢？」他问。  
我耸了下肩膀，双手被绑在床头让这个动作看起来分外扭曲，「你不是攻吗？」  
这让罗恩一下子愣住了，好几秒后才迟疑的开口，「……对啊，」他喃喃自语，「那我他妈的，嗯，找个洞插进去就行了吧？」  
他俯下身，开始解我的裤子，我在他略显粗暴的动作下细细的抽着气，还好他半硬的老二蹭在我的腿上，一直不停的牵扯我的注意力，甚至差一点错过了他解开我裤子之后发出的惊叹声。  
「哦……」他发出一声柔软的叹息，然后抬头看向我，这让我们视线相交，我双手挣动了一下，依然没有用，只能死死盯着他，他毫不退缩的也看着我，我感觉自己硬的发疼。  
「坐上来，罗恩。」我舔了舔嘴唇，低声说。  
「什么？」  
「我说坐上来，罗恩，」我努力抬了下腰，让阴茎碰到他有点发抖的手背，「让我操你。」  
「但是我他妈才是……」他蓦然住口，喉结上下滚动，直视我的视线根本移不开，我感到他压在我腰上的身体发沉，他大概是腿软了，我猜测，但是很快他又动了起来，这一次他调整着自己的姿势，缓慢移动着腰，让我的前端顶到了他的后穴处。我忍不住屏住呼吸，全身绷紧，他柔软的入口吸附着我，被我的前液弄湿，但是干涩紧张毫无空隙，我攥紧拳头，感觉自己的前端都有了点被撕开的疼痛。  
罗恩张开嘴，他用双手撑在我的胸口前，说话的声音嘶嘶的，「进不去……」  
我简直想要破口大骂，「放松点，该死，你以前没做过这个吗？」  
「当然没有，」他抬起头扫了我一眼，「我又不是他妈的……同性恋。」  
我感觉有种尖锐的东西在扎进我的后背，「好吧好吧，」我放软语气，用腿轻轻蹭着他的腰试图让他放松下来，「弄点润滑，罗尼，这样进不去的。」  
罗恩哦了一声，他连忙转过身，开始在周围找起了东西，这是他的房间，当然对一切摆设一清二楚，他在床头附近找到了个白色的小瓶子，打开的时候有点奶油的气味，看起来应该是瓶护肤乳，然后他抬起腰，膝盖跪在我的身体两侧，手却探到自己身后，他涂抹扩张自己的动作我看不到，但是眼前的风景已经让我按捺不住，那张明明和我毫无分别的脸，为什么看起来会这么漂亮充满情欲，很快他扔掉了那个瓶子，重新坐回我的身上，蹭在下身的湿滑感让我忍不住屈起一条腿把他压向自己，他毫无反抗的俯身过来，眼眶看起来湿漉漉的，我重新吻住他，让他晕头转向再没有思考能力，他抬起腰，手指摸索着我的阴茎，让它对准了自己的入口慢慢顶进去了一个头，他在我嘴边呻吟了一声，而我却感到青筋突突直跳。  
「坐上来，罗恩，」我用力扯了下绑住双手的布条，「老天，你他妈的快一点，让我到你身体里！」  
「不，不行……」  
压在我身侧的双腿颤抖着，他全身僵硬，晃在眼眶的泪水摇摇欲坠，我感到全身的血液都在往下身集中过去，床头板被我扯得发出吱嘎的变形声，我他妈的再也受不了了，我为什么还在忍受这个来着？  
「妈的放开我！」我咆哮，「快！！！」  
罗恩被我吓了一跳，连忙伸手过来想要解开绑住我的布条，但是频繁的扯动让它们打成了个死结，罗恩在床垫底下摸了摸，然后用藏在那里的匕首划开了那两条束缚。我感到双手猛然一松，立刻伸手按住他的脖子翻身把他压到了自己身下，罗恩松开了握着匕首的手，平日里一本正经的模样被撕的粉碎，他一丝不挂的躺在我身下，脸颊发红腿间潮湿，我抽手摘掉了他的眼镜扔开，他直直看着我，完全没打算伸手去阻挡，我拉高他的腿，让老二在穴口蹭了蹭，然后腰一顶就操了进去。  
罗恩惊叫了一声，而我只想要舒服的叹息，我早就该这么干的，罗恩的身体实在是太棒了，紧致而美妙，死死的夹着我，连穴口都在一缩一缩的，简直可爱极了，我捏着他的下巴，低头又吻上他，他在我的身下发抖，腿却缠上我的腰，让我进的更深，打开他身体里更陌生的地方，这么纯洁又放荡的罗恩简直让我发狂，我抱着他坐起来，让他跨坐到我的腿上，从正面重新进入了他，他把头抵在我的肩膀上，用手臂死死环着我，整齐的头发被弄得凌乱不堪，这让我想射在他的脸上。  
「雷，雷吉……」他指甲掐进了我的衣服里，呼吸声轻的像薄雾，「啊……我要射了……」  
我握着他的腰把他更用力的压的向下，我舔着他的耳垂，故意把呼吸吹进他的耳朵里，「嗯，要被我操射了是吗？」他太敏感了，根本受不了这样的刺激。  
「雷吉！」  
我慢条斯理的抚摸着他的腰，让他在我怀里颤抖，顶在我小腹前的器官正在分泌出更多的水珠，「说你要被我操射了，罗恩，来，告诉我吧。」  
他抬起头，恍惚的看着我，唇边泄露出的声音全是我的名字。  
「告诉我啊，罗恩。」我把所有的耐心都用在这上面，给予他更温柔的爱抚，更甜蜜的啄吻，把手指插进他的头发里，把他弄得更加乱七八糟，他全身酥软，几乎要在我怀里化成了水，连膝盖都在不停打滑，我抱紧他，在他耳边诉说那些甜言蜜语，他努力吞咽着，瞳孔越发涣散，不知道到底听进去了多少。  
终于，他哭着攥紧了我背后的衣服，喘息声急促还带着尖锐的气音，「是的，是的雷吉，你要把我操射了，」他的腿痉挛了一下，因为我又重新用力操进了他身体最深处，「快点，快……」他长长的叹息了一声，带着奇妙的哭腔，然后把头靠到了我的肩膀上，他高潮时缩紧的后穴让我也很快射了出来，我紧紧抱着他，感觉他汗湿的胸口和逐渐稳定下来的气息，空气里安静的可怕，耳边只有缓和的心跳声和轻微的呼吸声。  
我把身体向后倚到了床头，他依然没有推开我，而是顺势靠在我的胸口前。好半天，他终于撑着床板坐直了身子，眼睛在灯光下显得闪闪发亮，「雷吉，」他清了清嗓子，又努力板起了脸，「你他妈的为什么没脱衣服？」  
我简直要被他逗笑了。  
罗恩，我的兄弟，他是一个神经病。而且他是我的。

+

这世间的一切相遇都无迹可寻，罗恩占据了我生命里所有的美好，而弗朗西丝，我甚至难以做出形容。  
从认识她的第一天开始我就在约会，我和罗恩的生意在逐渐走上正轨，能得到的一切似乎都触手可及，所以我必须要这么做，就好像这样才是对的。  
我带着弗朗西丝走进酒吧里，抬头就看到罗恩也坐在那附近，他靠在吧台前，正在用手指把玩一个杯子，看起来漫不经心极了，他太漂亮了，头发整个梳到了头后，西装外套披在他的肩膀上，盖住了他的腰身。我迫不及待的想引起他的注意，隐藏在心底的奇妙情绪，就好像在玩一个不算过火的小游戏。他很喜欢和我玩这种桌面下的小游戏。  
于是我靠近弗朗西丝，把手臂搭在她的肩膀上，故意低头在她耳边说话，姑娘被我讲的笑话逗笑，捂着嘴一直抽动肩膀，我自得的敲着桌面，把视线转到了罗恩身上。他正在看着我，不知道从什么时候开始，目光发直，面无表情，手里的酒杯用力握紧，我撩起弗朗西丝的头发，把它们抿到耳后，罗恩的视线转了转，然后又锁到了我身上。  
驻场的女歌手开始唱一首慢旋律的情歌，弗朗西丝正在把手指贴在我的上移动，我看着罗恩，他的视线也一直投射过来，缠绵的歌词开始让我走神，幻想用视线扒光我的兄弟，他被我看的背都僵了，坐的笔直，他一定想立刻离开这里，但是不知道为什么却一动不动。还好没多久，我的疑惑就得到了解释，一个看起来二十岁出头的男孩子从酒吧外面匆匆走进来，他毫无停顿，直奔罗恩的方向，然后弯腰在罗恩耳边说了什么，我蓦然捏住酒杯，他低头亲吻了罗恩的侧脸，然后拉开椅子坐到了他的旁边。  
这他妈的该死的是谁？我感到太阳穴抽痛，眼角一跳一跳的，眼里只有罗恩终于放松下来，转头和他聊天的样子，他甚至轻轻笑了两下。  
「……吉？」  
一只手臂把我从充满恶意的幻想里扯了出来。  
「你在走什么神，雷吉，」弗朗西丝拽着我的衣袖，手指在我手背上爬动，「我都喊你四声了。」  
我匆匆忙忙的应着，转头却瞧见罗恩起身离开他的位置，走向卫生间，我连忙放下酒杯，正打算追过去，却被人一把拽住。  
「雷吉。」弗朗西丝满脸担忧的看着我。  
我低头看了她一眼，又连忙看向罗恩离开的方向，「抱歉，」我推开她的手，随意敛了下衣服，「我去趟卫生间。」

我走过去的时候有个男人刚从里面出来，他看了我一眼，似乎是在笑，我侧身绕过他，推门而入，罗恩正站在镜子前洗手，完全没有注意到我，我直接关上门，然后快步走向他，把他推到了镜子上。  
「他是谁？」愤怒让我的牙关发紧。  
他肩膀撞到镜面，已经反射性的做出了攻击的姿态，看到是我才放松下来，「雷吉？怎么？」  
「我他妈的在问你他是谁！」我一拳砸向镜子，他连忙侧头躲过，「你怎么敢让别人亲你的脸？！」  
他皱着眉看我，表情看起来十分不解，「你说特迪？他是我新交的朋友，」说着，他忽然笑了一下，「怎么了雷吉，你他妈的在生什么气呢？」  
「你问我？你问我生什么气？」我简直要被他气笑了，「你他妈是属于谁的你不知道吗？」  
罗恩长长的哦了一声，他靠向镜子直视着我，伸手推了推眼镜，「你旁边坐着的那个女人，她他妈的又是谁啊？」  
他质问我的态度让我感到不悦，「这和你没有关系。」  
「是吗。」他冷笑，眼神移到了其他地方，似乎已经不愿意再在这个问题上纠结了，我用手按着他的下巴把他的头转过来，他后脑贴在镜子上，脸上的笑容还没有褪干净，他笑起来当然比板着脸好看多了，那让他的脸部线条柔和，嘴唇弧度优美，我摸着他下颌到脖子的那段距离，感觉他吞咽时候带来的震动感，不由得又在妄想里走神了几秒。  
「晚上来我公寓吧，罗恩。」我把手指贴在他的喉结上，向他做出充满暗示的邀请。  
他的视线立刻在我脸上集中，「她不去吗？」  
「不，我等你。」  
我放开他，伸手帮罗恩整理了一下歪掉的领带，而他把手伸进怀里，似乎在摸雪茄盒子，等到我拉平他的衬衣衣领之后转身离开，他也没有跟出来，但是我的脚步轻快，内心放松，穿过走廊拐角之后，我看到弗朗西丝还坐在原本的位置上，只是不停的朝这个方向张望。

 

我在读一本书，讲的是牧羊人和狼的故事，就好像谎言这个东西，重复了无数遍之后，就会变成让自己都不得不相信的事情，我翻着那本书，天黑让屋子里变得暗淡，台灯的光线是发黄的，带着一点点旧书页的味道。我已经等了很久，心里却充满笃定，毫无睡意，在翻过新的一页之后，我终于听到了遥远的门铃声，从大厅的门口处传过来，于是我慢条斯理的将书签夹好，合上书本，踢着拖鞋走向那里。  
罗恩就好像还是我们在酒吧刚分开时候的那样，还穿着他的黑色风衣，双手插在衣兜里，头发梳的整整齐齐，他脸上有点匆忙感，鼻尖被夜风吹得发红，却不知道是从哪里赶过来的。我向他张开手臂，他倾身靠过来，扎进我的怀里，给了我一个熟悉的拥抱。  
街道上的路灯昏暗，离地面很远，濒临午夜让这条街变得空空荡荡，连汽车都很少路过，罗恩当然知道来见我的最佳时机，避开所有人的耳目，不被任何人注意，在寂静而冰冷的夜晚，敲开我的房门，走进我怀抱。房间里的温暖让他的眼镜蒙上了一层薄薄的雾，却没空去擦，罗恩伸手拽了下我的衬衣，眼镜后面的眉毛皱成一团，我着迷的盯着他，连门都没空去关，他就还站在那儿，被我带的向前一步。我低头吻住他，他的嘴唇冰冰凉凉的，还有点潮湿感，我在那上面磨蹭，双手按住他的下颌，他张开嘴，让舌头和我的纠缠在了一起。  
路过的汽车打亮了车灯，隔着层眼皮都晃进了我的眼里，我暗自咒骂了一声，把罗恩拽进屋子里，一脚踹上门，把外界和我们隔离开。  
在不必见人的地方罗恩显得热情多了，他推着我的肩膀，又像是要抱紧那里，手用力捏紧我肩上的衬衣，紧绷的布料扯得我胸口生疼，我把他压在门边的墙壁上，舔吻他的嘴唇下巴还有脖颈，把腿插进他的两腿间，磨蹭他半硬的下身，他在我动作下发出沉闷的呻吟声，手臂死死纠缠着我的脖子，拥抱的力度大的吓人。  
「去床上？」我含着他的耳垂低声询问。  
罗恩点了点头，又连忙伸手扶住摇摇欲坠的眼镜，我从他的指间抽走了它，随手放到一旁的鞋柜上，而他被我半拖半抱着，脚步不稳的走进卧室，那里只开着一盏台灯，窗帘拉得严严实实，罗恩倒在床上，又撑起自己去拽我的衣领，把我带的踉跄，重重压在他的身上，我在吻和吻之间抽出工夫去解开他的衬衣纽扣，扯着衣服向下，他把手搭在额头前，懒懒的看着我，他的手臂上有纹身，和我的差不多，胸口前的伤痕狰狞，三个月前和其他帮派械斗的结果，我抚摸着那处纠结在一起的皮肉，低头舔了上去，然后缓慢移动着向下，吻过他的乳尖，小腹，最后停在了他的腰前。  
「拜托，雷吉……」罗恩用一只颤抖的手抓向我的头发，想把我往那里按过去，光是我的呼吸吐在那里都让他的小腹抽紧，他实在是太敏感了，阴茎蹭在我的脸边前液流个不停，我坏心眼的在前端舔了一口，他立刻发出大幅度的抽气声，抓着我头发的手收紧了一下。  
「快点，雷吉，」他晃着腰，在我的压制下挣扎，「直接进来。」我翻出放在附近的润滑剂，快速涂抹到他的下身，然后亲吻着他的脚踝拉高，直直进入了他，罗恩闷哼出声，他被我推的向上，肩膀抵在床头，后脑压在墙壁上，随着我每一下用力的撞击而摇晃，我叼着他的耳垂用牙齿研磨，手指在他的耳根脖子附近流连。罗恩爽的不行，下身死命的夹紧我，被我操出了水声，他抚摸着我的脸，像在努力观察什么，汗水从额头前滑落下来，顺着眼窝落到了胸口前。  
他在一记深插下咬着下唇扬起头，剧烈的喘息了几秒钟才伸手在我肩膀上轻轻锤了一下，「慢点雷吉，」他的声音含糊不清，「你操的太深了。」  
而我却毫无反省充满自得，我抱着他的腰，把他向我的方向拉过来，爽快的性爱让我的眉梢都挂上了点愉悦，「吻我罗恩。」  
我的兄弟直视着我，然后他缓慢的把头贴过来，轻轻在我的唇边吻了一口，就像是被风拂过，无数细小的尖针却扎进了我的背后，把我的五脏六腑刺激的发疼，我用力把他按回床上，拉高他的腿挂到我的腰上，着迷的看着他陷入情欲里的模样，腿柔软的缠着我，手推在我的胸前，嘴巴轻微张开，透露出一点舌尖，他太漂亮了，我的罗恩，连身体里都被我操的发抖，在被射精呢，双眼迷茫，呼吸沉重，他看着我，忽然伸手勾住我的肩膀，把我也拖得向下，然后扬起下巴，又在我的唇上亲了一下。  
我感觉自己整个人都像是要被抽离出这具身体了，我愣在那里，下身乱七八糟，好半晌才想起来要去清理。在一切结束之后，罗恩眯起眼睛，他凉凉的笑了一下，然后松开我的怀抱，很快陷入了睡眠。而我毫无倦意，只想要抚摸着他的脸庞，沉醉的看着他，和自己一模一样的脸，那么多讨人喜欢的小动作和表情，我弯下腰，让嘴唇和他的额头相触。  
「我爱你，罗恩。」  
除了自己没有人能听得到。

+

一切都在走上正轨，就像是我想象里的那样，弗朗西丝跟在我的身边，能帮我挡住很多探查的视线，我大多数时间都带着她到处出入，让所有人的注意力集中，而令我没想到的是，在我在上流社会和生意场上周旋的时候，罗恩却宣布出柜了。虽然他向来荤素不忌男女通吃，出柜也多半会被当成他找乐子的方法之一，但是这个变故仍然让我手足无措。我摸不清他的想法，感觉有什么正在从我的指缝里流走。  
好在他一直对外宣称自己是个攻，而我也从来没见过他拥有过其他入幕之宾，那个叫特迪的小子虽然整天跟着他忙前忙后，但晚上回家的时候却依然会被赶走，这让我觉得得意又信心十足，他仍然是我的所有物，一直都会是这样。  
我无所顾忌的和弗朗西丝的订了婚，一切都在按照我计划好的方式进行，水到渠成，加上一点点小惊喜，再无意间透露给全部人知道。  
当天晚上在酒吧里，我在熟客的窜动下展示了自己的订婚戒指，然后拉过站在一旁一脸娇羞的姑娘，轻轻在她的脸侧吻了一口，酒吧里顿时掌声雷动，充满了欢乐的气氛，像在举办什么庆典。然后我抬起头，视线顺着周围的宾客穿过去，在人群最后的那张桌子上，看到了不知道什么时候坐在那里的罗恩。  
他直直看着我们的方向，面无表情，琥珀色的液体在他握紧的酒杯里摇晃，我看着他站起身，推开特迪想要拉住他的手，朝我们的方向走过来，我身边的弗朗西丝原本还在笑，抬起头看到他的时候却像是整个人都紧张起来，视线游移，我觉察到她的不对劲，想要立刻送她离开现场，但是罗恩已经挡在了我们面前。  
他朝我冷冷的笑，举起酒杯，语调平稳的”祝福”我们的订婚，他提到了弗朗西丝母亲卖给我们的那些质量堪忧的商品，最近生意接连受挫的酒吧和赌场，还有一些我小心翼翼藏在心底的秘密，他的话让我感到血在往头上涌去，坚持的一切都在遭到质疑，在我反应过来之前，我就揪着他的后衣领，把他从弗朗西丝的面前摔了出去，罗恩倒在地上，不敢置信的看着我，然后他撑着地板爬起来，还不等我说出抱歉就反击过来。  
他扇向我的耳光让我感到火辣辣的疼痛感，不知道是来自脸颊还是胸口，我一直都是个疯子，从一开始的时候，舌尖尝到的鲜血味道让我的理智迅速流走，我抱着罗恩的腰把他放倒在地，用拳头砸碎了他的鼻梁，还差点插瞎了他的眼睛，他咒骂着关于我的一切，而我一一按下他的所有攻击，直到他精疲力尽。  
我站起身想要送弗朗西丝离开，今天发生的一切都让我觉得不对劲，有什么东西正在脱轨，罗恩仰躺在我的身后，忽然出声喊了我。  
「雷吉，」他的声音含糊不清，几乎要淹没在我嗡嗡作响的脑子里，「拉我起来。」  
我收住脚回头看过去，罗恩满脸是血眼镜不翼而飞，连说话都像是从气管里挤出来的声音，一只手遥遥的伸向我的方向，我犹豫了一下，还是松开扶在弗朗西丝腰上的手走向他，我抓住他的手，想要用力把他从地上拽起来，但是他的力道更大，反而把我带的向下倒去，我脚步不稳的跌倒在他的身上，压的他发出一声闷哼。罗恩用双臂死死抱着我，把我用力拖得向下，像是要把肩膀也揉碎的力度，呼吸吹进了我的耳朵里，他贴向我的耳边，我听到了他的声音，轻微，颤抖，带着让我心脏猛然抽紧的哭腔。  
「雷吉，我好疼啊，」勒住我脖子的手臂收的更紧，「我（的心）真的好疼啊。」  
就在那一瞬间，我感到周围所有的一切都像是从我的耳边被隔离开了，空洞而遥远，我呆滞的停留在那里，全身僵硬不知所措，一个字都说不出来，罗恩又轻轻抱了我一下，然后他松开手臂，自己从地上爬起来，绕过还愣在原处的我，向站在不远处，抱着自己的双臂瑟瑟发抖的弗朗西丝低声说了什么，特迪从后面跑过来追上他，他离开酒吧的脚步沉重，鼻子里没止住的血零星落在了地面上。  
而我还跪在那儿，脑子里空白一片，直到弗朗西丝走到我身边，扶着我的手臂把我从地上拉起来，他大概把我灵魂的一部分也从那里带走了，在那晚我们还待在酒吧里的时候，我都无暇顾及坐在身边的弗朗西丝，一直看着他离开的门口不停走神。

和弗朗西丝道别之后，我立刻转变了方向去往了罗恩的公寓，他房门的钥匙还挂在我的钥匙串上，随着碰动叮铃作响。我推开罗恩的家门，他的公寓看起来一片漆黑，一盏灯都没有留，只有月光从没拉紧的窗帘后面投射过来，在地上折射出一小片光斑，我轻车熟路的换了鞋走进他的卧室，看到罗恩把头倚在窗户边，似乎是睡着了。  
他的鼻子经过了一点处理，脸洗的干干净净，他的衣服都没脱，白色围巾上还沾染着血迹，屋子里有点没散干净的酒味，不算刺鼻，我看着罗恩走过去，抚摸着他的脸，摘掉眼镜亲吻他的眉梢眼角，手指在他受伤的鼻梁上轻轻滑过，然后按在他丰厚的嘴唇上，像是面对世界上最完美的艺术品。  
罗恩被我弄醒了，他睁开眼睛视线迷蒙，第一个反应却是伸手去摸枕头下面的枪，眼神和我对焦动作才不由得一顿。  
「雷吉？」他的声音哑哑的，像是在按摩我的耳神经，「你怎么进来的？」  
「我有你的钥匙，罗恩，」我得意的弯起嘴角，「还记得吗，你的一切都是我的。」  
他没有反驳我，只是露出了若有所思的表情，在我按捺不住想要继续亲吻他的时候才重新开口，「那你呢，雷吉，是我的吗？」  
我被他问的愣住，答案在脑子里来回晃动却说不出口，逃避让我立刻抱住罗恩，低头亲吻他的脖子耳垂，试图分散他的注意力，他在我的爱抚下呻吟出声，脚步跟随我的动作，被我翻身压倒在床上，我当然知道他所有的敏感点，知道哪里能让他快乐，忘记那些愚蠢的问题，而且我就在这样做。  
他不需要知道的太多，我的罗恩，只需要躺在床上，分开双腿，当我禁锢中的性爱奴隶就行了，多么漂亮的罗恩，我抚摸他的脸，打开他的嘴唇，把我的阴茎顶了进去，他不发一语的含着我，毫无抵抗，漂亮的眼睛泛出泪光，我不停夸赞着他，在他耳边，告诉他他有多迷人，身体多么柔软舒服，裹紧我的地方有多么销魂，他脸颊泛红，眼睛里都是渴望，我立刻满足了他，他当然是我的所有物，从一开始，他开始喊我的名字，伴随着甜美的呻吟声，我把手指插进他的嘴里，要求他含住它们，就像对待我的老二一样，温柔而顺从，他欣然接受，口水随着手指的拨弄从嘴角流出来。没错，除了我，谁都不能再看到他这个模样。  
我的罗恩，我的。  
我从他的身体里抽身而出，带出了丝丝白浊，他很快就睡着了，而我不能在这里停留太久，等到我欣赏够了他的睡脸就穿上衣服爬起来，他还贴在我的身边，在睡梦里皱起眉毛，我放开他的手臂把它们塞回被子里，然后轻手轻脚的离开了。  
我穿过空无一人的街道，回到自己家里，然后开始猜测罗恩醒过来的时候看不到我会是怎么样呢，应该习惯了吧，他自己从来都没什么问题。  
婚礼进入筹备的阶段，还有赌场。我需要为更多的未来做打算。

+

罗恩在用别人意想不到的方式发泄，破坏我的生意，搞砸我的一切，让他的小弟们游荡在我和弗朗西丝之间，但我不为所动，也并不会感到生气，神经病做的一切都是对的，我太过了解他，他所有的行为都不过是张牙舞爪的猫咪，尝试在肉球顶端露出尖刺。  
在我觉察到他的行为开始升级，变得歇斯底里之前，我的婚礼如期举行了，它盛大隆重，宾客满席，不论认不认识，所有人都会走向宴会，向我们道一句恭喜。结婚的那天天气不错，罗恩是我的伴郎，当然了，他一开始并不想来，和妈妈坐在一起一直在说什么她配不上我，我在他们的窃窃私语的暗自发笑，但是谁又配得上我呢，是你吗，罗恩？  
不，你那么美好，没有人能配得上你。  
婚礼进行的非常顺利，按照决定好的步骤一步步的走下去就行了，所有蠢蠢欲动都被压制在了暗处，也让那些猜测和怀疑通通闭上了嘴，除了新娘的妈妈，她穿了一身黑色的丧服，像是在用最后的办法反对我们，看起来却像是个十足的笑话，我看到罗恩走向她，用手指着她在对她说话，但是歌声太大了我什么都听不清。  
等到这一切结束之后就好了。  
等我在休息室里找到罗恩的时候，他正面对着镜子，把眼镜摘了下来，那张和我一模一样的脸，皱紧眉毛，然后试着露出微笑。他也会在镜子里看到我吗？  
我走过去，从身后抱住他，他被吓了一跳，肩膀都缩了起来，可爱极了，我抱紧他的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩窝上，忍不住想要和他说话，或者逗弄他。  
「你刚才在婚礼上和她妈妈说什么呢，罗恩？」我笑着问道。  
他却转身过来，表情无比严肃视线透着冰冷，我不由自主的松开了手，心里一片茫然，根本不清楚发生了什么，他就那么冷冷的看着我，好像我是个陌生人，或者单单只是个哥哥似的，我忽然开始感到害怕，他的表情在推开我，似乎离我越来越远。  
「罗恩？」我喊道，想要握住他的手，但是他坚决的把手从那里抽开，然后用力推开了我。  
「结束吧，」他冷冷的说，「这种不正常的关系持续太久了，雷吉，该结束了。」  
「什么不正常，罗恩，你在说什么？」  
「我们的关系。回到你正常的家庭里去吧。」他重新戴上眼镜，然后把手摊平伸向我，我茫然无措的看着他，好半天才知道，他在向我要那把钥匙，心悸让我再次抬头向他确认，他的表情毫无松动，像是下定了决心，我掏出钥匙还给他，他接过之后立刻从我眼前走开了。而我的脚底却像是生了根，全身如坠冰窟，找不到任何借口和理由去追上他。  
你说得对，罗恩，但是我没有你那么勇敢。

 

我不知道还能帮他做什么，从结婚开始他就在避开我，刻意从我眼前消失，不再出现，好像一直这样做我就会忘了他似的，但他还是我的兄弟，没有什么可以切断这血缘关系。  
我在酒吧里看到罗恩，和那个该死的特迪坐在一起，不知道在聊什么让他笑出声，弗朗西丝一直在拉我的手臂，让我去注意酒吧里发生争执的那些顾客，我感到头疼欲裂，该死的见鬼去吧，为什么他们所有人不肯滚出我的酒吧，没有什么能比我看罗恩更重要的事了，我甩开她的纠缠，试图走向罗恩，但是他先一步站起来，我目瞪口呆的看着他，他连个眼神都没有抛给我，就好像根本没注意到我的存在似的。他走上舞台，开始制造动静，并念叨一些莫名其妙的魔术，像个彻头彻尾的神经病，让人听不懂，又觉得丢脸极了，只有他的男孩儿在笑，拍着手给他回应，我站在后面，整个人都陷入了震惊里。  
等到他们离开酒吧，在街上和特迪分开，我终于追上了他，罗恩走在条小巷子里，附近的灯光很暗，他喝多了酒，走路摇摇晃晃，像是只小鸭子，我快步走过去，抓着他的肩膀把他压在墙上，想要亲吻他令人朝思暮想的嘴唇，他愣了一下，像是刚刚惊醒过来，连忙用手捂着我的脸推开我，我感到鼻子在他的力度下微微变形，他拒绝我的决心让我的心凉了一半。  
「拜托，罗恩，我们回到之前那样行吗？」我心怀期待的问道。  
「不，雷吉，」他的语气平稳，「我们结束了。」  
「就当做没有她，我还可以去你的公寓里——」  
「不行，雷吉，你快点走吧。」他用力推了我一把，然后侧身从我的身边走过，头都没有回。

「你就不会想我吗？」再一次，我堵住了罗恩，他被我压在洗手间的隔间里，平整的衣服被我推压的起皱。  
他笑了一下，声音沉闷，然后伸手轻轻抱了我一下，「我想你啊，你是我的哥哥嘛。」  
我不想再听他的借口，他根本不可能不爱我。我用力压着他，用腿隔着裤子去磨蹭他的老二，他偏头避开我的亲吻，让它们只能落到他的脖颈处，我迫切的想要重新拥有他，他绷紧身子的样子实在太美了，我更想看他在我身体底下融化的样子，我想念他缠在我腰上的腿，随着操弄被逼出来的呻吟声，我用手固定住他的脸，低头吻了过去，他躲闪不及，只能狠狠的看着我，像是只炸毛的猫，然后他咬了我，非常用力，我尝到自己嘴唇上的血，他用头撞向我，把我从他身上撞开。  
「够了雷吉，」他用手抚平自己的头发，我着迷的盯着他凌乱的样子看，血从被他咬破的伤口流下来，他好像也注意到了我的状态，表情迟疑了一瞬，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，这让我硬的发疼。  
「我们的关系结束了，别再这样对我了，」他深深看了我一眼，「花点心思给你的妻子吧。」  
然后他移开视线，迈过我走了出去，而我靠在卫生间的墙上，闭上眼睛，想着他刚才的样子，让自己射了出来。

我每次喝了酒之后，都会陷入一种半梦半醒的状态，分不清自己是不是还站在现实里，在灌到足够的酒量，我终于可以看到模模糊糊的罗恩在不远处，从薄雾里走出来，然后对着我微笑，我向他走过去，伸手把他抱进了怀里。他的脸是模糊不清的，像是被雾笼罩着，然后一丝一丝的在从我的臂弯里抽离，我从梦里惊醒，怀抱是空的，罗恩的感觉似乎还停留在那里。  
我冲出家门，耳边似乎有人发出质询，但我充耳不闻，直奔罗恩的公寓，他的家大门紧闭，不再欢迎我的到来，我按着门板，低头持续不断的敲着门，好一会儿，才听到了门被打开的声音，罗恩披着件睡衣站在我面前，看起来刚刚被吵醒，眼镜不停滑下鼻梁，头发乱七八糟，「雷吉？」他不敢置信的扬高声音，「你他妈的搞什么，这么晚……」  
我直冲向他，一把将他抱进怀里，他被我的力度推的向后，连连退了几步，然后撞到墙上。  
「你喝酒了，雷吉。」  
这次是肯定的语气。但是我的头很晕，说不出来话，我感觉自己的双臂被人架着往前走，脚底打滑，酒精让我头重脚轻，像是踩在棉花上，恍惚间，有人在摸我的额头，手指带着潮湿的凉意，我听到金属镜框碰到桌面的声音，有人抱着我的肩膀，一直轻轻的拍我的后背。  
他的胸膛间是暖洋洋的气息，这一切都让我感到无比安心。

+

先通知我的是酒吧的一个招待，他追到了赌场里，把还在计算账目的我从那里拉了出来。我在他混乱的描述里了解到了一切，但仍然不敢相信自己的耳朵，他在众目睽睽之下开枪打死了乔治·康纳尔，那个倒霉的混蛋在死之前还在对着他嗤笑，试图口出不逊，然后他就像是一只破麻袋一样颓然倒地。目击者的说法听起来都差不多。  
我的罗恩，他到底发了什么疯，我以为我才是在发疯的那一个。我立刻回到家里，让身边的所有人行动起来，去控制现场，移走尸体，买通目击人，掩埋真相。  
操控事实让我身心俱疲，我想看的罗恩，想和他说话，问他为什么要这样做，如果可以的话，把他抱在怀里，亲吻他的耳朵……但是我只在妈妈家看的了一个无比冷静的弟弟，他就坐在沙发上，吃着妈妈做的蛋糕，表情纯洁无瑕，愤怒让我的神经抽痛，我知道他不在乎这一切，但是他在毁了自己，从不知道什么时候开始，就在不停的，重复的那么去做，像是在挑战我耐心的极限，和宽容的范围。  
我无法容忍这个。  
我的罗恩应该是高高在上的，是我伸出手都抓不到的，不管我有多么想，都不会再回到我怀抱的。  
他是一个神经病，而我是个疯子。  
我会帮他搞定这一切。

 

弗朗西丝在逼问我为什么要这样做，让目击者撒谎，让罗恩逃脱惩罚，我知道她在吃抗抑郁的药，她正在逐渐变得头脑混乱口不择言，肆意猜测我和罗恩的关系，并且常常陷入低谷，但是为什么，为什么会有人这么问我？关于罗恩的一切难道还不够明白吗？我他妈该死的见鬼的无法停止无可救药的爱着他——拜托谁来结束这一切吧。  
酒精让我的大脑混乱不堪，又让我前所未有的清醒，我在公寓门口下了车，雨一直在下，从我的头顶流下来，渗进衣服里，寒冷和潮湿紧紧包围着我让我避无可避，但是有人比我还要狼狈，我追着弗朗西丝回到房间里，能思考的一切都变成扎进大脑里的碎片，让我疲倦，让我疼痛，让我发狂。到底是什么让我失去了触手可及的东西，失去了罗恩？是这该死的婚姻和生意吗？不，是我搞砸了一切。  
弗朗西丝在最短的时间里提着包离开了我，而我现在只想要见到我的兄弟，但我不知道他会在哪儿，也许是家里或者酒吧，和他的男孩儿坐在一起，从那个时候开始，我就再也没能理解他了。他像个彻头彻尾的神经病，在把我推开，觉得这样是为了我好，或者对我们都好，我跌跌撞撞的走在路上，穿过酒吧后街的巷子，漫无目的，罗恩自然有他的生活，他向全世界昭告他是个同性恋，在自己家里办聚会，邀请各式各样的人，和上流社会勾肩搭背，我站在赌场门口，透过玻璃门看到了熟悉的身影，特迪还跟着他，就好像他在哪就要跟到哪儿似的。  
嫉妒让我发狂，我冲进赌场，抓住罗恩的肩膀把他推进了卫生间，他的那些男伴们似乎看到了我，一个都没有跟上来，我抱紧他，把头贴在他的肩膀上，他的味道让我安心，我想念这个，如果再得不到他，我一定会死在这里。  
「你又喝酒了，雷吉，」他的声音很轻，听起来像是在叹气，「你不能喝酒，别再这么做了。」  
不，他都没有听我的，我凭什么要听他的来着？  
我不发一语，只是紧紧抱着他，他绷紧的身子在我怀里软化，他摸着我的头，试图让我也放松下来，就好像兄弟间会做的那样。  
「放开我吧，雷吉，我们出来太久了。」  
「不，罗恩。」我把他推到墙上，他又打算强硬的拒绝我，不行，我按住他的手拉到身后，急切的亲吻他，他用力偏开头，眉毛紧皱，正在努力用手肘把我格开，「别闹了，雷吉，我们不是说好了……」  
我们什么都没说好，我什么都没有答应过，罗恩，只有他在自顾自的推开我，我太想要他了，光是抱着他就让我硬的难受，我把头贴在他的肩膀上，亲吻他的脖颈和下巴，他敏感的缩起肩膀，嘴唇发抖，「再让我做一次吧，罗恩，最后一次，来我的公寓，求求你，给我最后一次。」  
他挣扎的动作忽然一顿，我抓紧时间抱紧他，在他耳边叙述我的渴求，老天，我想现在就扒光他的衣服，把他按在镜子前，冷静点，雷金纳德。  
「你说你的公寓？」他迟疑的开口，语气里充满了不确定，我把他逼进墙角，忙不迭的点头，「是的罗恩，她走了，不会回来了。」  
他惊讶的看着我，似乎在考虑我话的真实性，但是我已经等不了了，我想要他，我的罗恩，我已经失去他太久太久了，最后，他终于松口了，答应了我的请求，我拽住他的胳膊，一刻都不想要再浪费，我把他带回家里，这里还是弗朗西丝刚刚离开的样子，被整理走的东西让屋子显得有点空荡。  
我把罗恩按在墙上，迫切的吻住了他，他回应了我，这让我欣喜若狂，他尝起来还是那么美好，还是我熟悉的那些反应，我一边亲吻他一边把他拉进卧室里，他倒在床上，眼眶湿润，我摘掉了他的眼镜，虔诚的吻上他的额头，他闭着眼睛，嘴唇微启，干净漂亮极了，让人想要顶礼膜拜。我解开他的衬衣纽扣，松开领带，他用一只手臂挡住额头，眼神里都是我看不懂的光芒，罗恩的衣服大敞着，我抚摸着他的小腹，看他敏感的抽紧，他缓缓的吐着气，在压抑自己的快感，我想要立刻进到他的身体里面，但是他太紧了，后穴像个从未被开凿过的处女之地，我不得不按捺自己，耐心的给他扩张，一根手指两根手指，撑开他紧闭的入口，寻找能让他快乐的腺体，他在紧张，或者害羞，用力咬着自己的手臂抑制嘴边的声音，而等到我抽出手指拉高他的腿，他就自然而然的把它们缠到了我的腰上，我把阴茎顶在他的穴口，感觉湿漉漉的那里正在下意识的吸吮我的前端，「进来吧，雷吉。」罗恩抬起视线，用腿环着我把我向他的方向拉动了一下，他沉了沉腰，让我顶开他的入口进入了他，然后满足的叹了口气。  
我翻来覆去的把他搞了一整晚，他精疲力尽，像是个被抽空了的饮料瓶子，在过程中就睡着了，我却没办法停下来，在带他去浴室清洗之后又在浴缸里进入了他，他甚至被我晃醒了，把腿挂在我的腰上，双臂搭在我的肩膀上，屁股里还塞着我的东西，声音沙哑的要求我抱他回去，等到我重新把他放到床上，我听到罗恩缓和而平稳的呼吸声，在我的怀抱里陷入了睡梦中。  
我感到心满意足。

 

我是被罗恩吵醒的，在罗恩身边令我警觉性不足，我揉着睡意朦胧的眼睛，意料外的看到他比我醒的还早，动作幅度很大的迅速往自己身上套着衣服，不知道要急着去做什么，当然了，他一直都有自己的生活，我连忙坐起来，从身后抱住他，把下巴放到他的肩窝上，亲吻他的后颈耳朵，打算和他待会在酒吧约见。  
但是罗恩却用力甩动着肩膀，试图把我从那里推下来，「你他妈的放开我，雷吉，我要杀了她！」  
「谁？发生了什么？」我迷惑不解的松开手，他立刻从我怀里挣脱出来，一手整理着凌乱的头发一手在床头寻找我藏在附近的武器。  
「我们他妈的被看见了，操，起来，趁她还没走远。」  
连续的”她”让我终于反应了过来，「你说谁？弗朗西丝吗？她来了？」我按住罗恩的手，他正在把枕头下面的枪拿出来查看，保险栓还有子弹夹，我想起他曾经的举动，顿时吓出了一身冷汗，连忙一把将它从他手里抢走。  
「把枪给我。」他沉下脸。  
我小心翼翼的观察着他，试图从他的脸上搞清楚他的情绪，「你害怕了，罗恩，为什么？」  
他又伸手抓向那把枪，却被我一下子绕开，这让他看起来更加生气，「我是个同性恋，可我不能睡自己的哥哥，」他咆哮，用力锤了床铺一下，「你他妈的把枪给我，雷吉，不然我会让她死的更难看！」  
突然满溢在胸口的情绪让我忍不住笑了起来，他恶狠狠的瞪着我，少倾表情又变得迷茫，这让我想到我们的曾经，他一直都是这个样，「你笑什么？」他问。  
我把手伸向他，从他的头侧摸了过去，然后把依然支棱着的头发抿回他的耳后，「冷静点，行吗？罗尼，交给我来办。」  
他错愕的看着我，又努力板起脸，「不，他妈的她要是到处去说了，连你的脸也要丢尽了。」  
「交给我，罗恩，她什么都不会说的。」  
罗恩叹了口气，肩膀在我的安抚下放松下来，「老天，我就他妈的不该同意……」他坐在床上，伸手按住太阳穴，把整张脸都埋进了手掌里，我轻轻抱着他，心里只有愉悦在游荡。

 

我去了弗朗西丝的家，她的哥哥拦在门前，声称她并没有回到这里，一边还用余光小心翼翼的偷看屋子里，我没拆穿他的谎言，只是安静的等在那，直到弗朗西丝拨开他，从身后走了出来。  
「没关系，」她说，「我们就谈谈。」  
她的哥哥一步三回头的回到房间里，看向我们的视线里充满了怀疑。  
弗朗西丝的状态很不好，她带着浓重的黑眼圈，脸色苍白，双手抱着自己的手臂，说话的时候不停走神，看起来心力交瘁，这个姑娘在被迫参与到我们之间的事情开始，就逐渐变得这样，她在用自己的方式爱我，而我却无法给她太多。  
「所以我的猜测都是对的。」她心不在焉的开口道，视线又穿过我飘向远方，「所以你们打算怎么办呢，继续装作什么事都没发生吗？」  
我摸了摸口袋，把准备在那儿的机票掏出来，递到她的手上，她没有伸手去接，只是歪头看着它们，脸上是一种似笑非笑的表情。  
「我知道你一直想去伊维萨岛，」我说，「你可以带弗兰克一起去。」  
弗朗西丝抬起头，用一种极其悲哀的眼神看着我，「雷吉，」她说，「你是个胆小鬼。」

我把那两张机票递给了弗兰克，要求他尽快带弗朗西丝离开，我替他们整理行李，叫出租车，然后在最短的时间里把他们送上飞机，她的哥哥看起来也在急着这么去做，把她从我的身边带走是最好的选择，他在出租车上向我挥手道别，我看着他们远去，把烟踩灭在了脚底。  
后来我听说弗朗西丝死在了飞机上，遗体都没有运回来，她吞服了大量安眠药，陷入了再也不会醒过来的睡梦里。而那个时候，我正站在罗恩身边，用手指在他的脖颈后面抚摸，低声和他聊最近的新闻，然后特迪从桌子对面绕过来，通知了我们这个消息，罗恩立刻站起来，他看起来比我还要震惊，眼神一直在特迪和我的脸上来回移动。  
厄运总是会接踵而至，在我还在准备弗朗西丝的葬礼的时候，忽然传出一个手下准备去警方举报我们的消息，他常年跟随在我们身边，眼睛里看到的太多，罗恩立刻派了杀手过去，他在这种情况里总是显得冷静而无情，但是那个废物铩羽而归，甚至差一点也搭上了自己的性命。我看着罗恩在屋子里团团转，手里的雪茄一根接一根，我向他伸出手，他犹豫了一下就走过来，跨坐在我的大腿上，把头靠在了我的肩膀。  
「想好怎么办了吗，雷吉？」  
罗恩透过眼镜看我，瞳孔清澈的像一池湖水，在更多的时候我更想要杀了他，把他拆吃入腹，让我们骨血相融，再也不能分离。但是我不能这么做，我的怀抱里是他，能感受到的是他，我会尽我所能的保护他，替他搞定一切。  
「我去。」

莱斯利·佩恩对我的存在丝毫不在意，甚至还赶来参加我们筹办的派对，这个该死的叛徒就站在我的面前一手挑着桌子上的食物，脸上满是轻蔑，「看看，雷吉，」他说，向我展示他捏着的那份文件，「我已经把上报的材料都写好了，等到我吃完东西走出去，就要把它们都寄出去。」  
我面无表情的看着他，他彷如无人之境，开始哼歌，绕过桌子，像是一个得胜者，正在享受果实的滋味，但是很快，他又发现只是和我对侍着没什么意思，开始在其他角度寻找切入点。  
「哦对了，你那个弗朗西丝，我听说她是死了，对吗？」他搓了搓手，看起来满脸得意。所有人都停止了玩乐看向我们，包括罗恩，他端着酒杯，眼神里都是恶意，像是在思考如何把他撕碎。  
他在激怒我，而且快要成功了。弗朗西丝，她就像是我每一个犯过的错误的集合体，每一次提起她的名字，都让我在错误与痛苦里挣扎，每一次，再一次。  
「我猜她是发现了你们兄弟间那点龌龊的小事情才会选择自杀的。」  
我向他走过去，他正在用小指沾杯子里的酒喝，全身上下都是漏洞，我提着他的衣领把他从桌子后面拖出来，用放在一旁的割肉刀捅穿了他胸口，他发出不敢置信的惨叫声，在我的身下拼命挣扎，血从我拔出刀的伤口里喷出来，溅到我的脸上，我在他的身上连续插了十几刀，没有人敢来拉住我，他早就已经断气了，两只死气沉沉的眼睛瞪着我的方向。  
我全身是血的站起来，转过身却撞在了一个人的身上。  
「雷吉，你为什么要这么做？」我伸手抱住了罗恩，粘腻的手指在他的脸颊上滑过，蹭出了几条血痕，我向他倾身过去，在众目睽睽之下吻了他，他甚至没有挣扎，只是打算反手抱住我的腰，我推开他，直视着我的兄弟后退了几步，然后转身走进了夜幕里。  
不知道谁报了警，警车来得很快，喧嚣张扬的在路上找到了我，我毫无抵抗的被拷住双手塞进车里，心底一片平静。

我因为故意杀人罪被判处了终生监禁，前三十年禁止保释。我在旁听区看到坐在那里的妈妈和罗恩，我的兄弟用一只手臂揽着她的肩膀，她把脸埋在手掌里，大概是在哭。而罗恩坐的笔直，他看着我的方向，没有一瞬将眼睛移开过，在注意到我也在看着他之后，他扯了扯嘴角，对着我笑了。  
我感到如释重负。

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

我每一次看到他的时候都像是在照镜子，我每一次照镜子都让我觉得自己看到了他。  
他在监狱里待的时间比在外面的还要久了。  
我一封一封的给他写信，没有一封寄出去。  
雷吉，我的王子，我一直在等他娶我。

 

Fin.


End file.
